Walker's Nude Sketch
by SmuttySentai
Summary: Walker does a nude sketch of the Good Hair Crew for Buffy to hold onto, but Cyrus has some issues getting naked in front the boy. Will his friends be able to help him calm down?


Based on Season 2, Episode 19: Andi's Choice

* * *

It was the last week before Buffy was scheduled to move and she, Andi and Cyrus were hanging out together at her house. They decided they should do everything possible to make sure they didn't regret anything before saying goodbye and so Buffy was returning some stuff to her friends they had left at her house.

Andi suddenly got a video call from Walker. "Hey Andi, what are you doing today?"

"My friends and I are hanging out because Buffy is moving away soon, so I'm kind of busy."

Walker was surprised. "Oh, I've never met Buffy before. Would it be okay if I met her before she left?"

Buffy agreed that would be cool and Andi texted her new sort-of boyfriend the address. The three continued to reminisce, with Buffy giving back Andi's old virtual pet and reading an embarrassing letter Cyrus's mom had written her.

When Walker finally arrived, they were all surprised he brought his sketchpad. "I had an idea for a going-away present for Buffy. I thought I could do a sketch of the three of you together so you'd always remember the good times."

Buffy and Cyrus smiled, though Andi was a little nervous about having her new crush meet her friends. Still, they all agreed it was a great present, and they continued to chat while Walker pulled up a chair and sat across from them, starting to plan out his sketch.

As Walker began to draw he suddenly realized something. "Oh crap! I forgot I have a figure drawing assignment due for a class I'm taking tomorrow."

Andi sighed. "That's okay, Walker. You should work on that instead, it's more important."

Walker thought about it. "No, I actually think I can combine the two projects. I can do the group sketch of you three and turn it in as my assignment. There's just one catch…"

Walker blushed and Andi was worried. 'What's the catch?"

The artist boy explained. "Well the project is for me to do nude figure drawing."

Andi and her friends were all shocked. 'So are you asking us to…?"

Walker nodded. "Yeah, I'd need all three of you to get naked."

Andi was freaking out a little. She had only been on one date with Walker. How could she possibly show him her naked body already. While being naked with Buffy and Cyrus was nothing, it would be way too embarrassing stripping for her new love interest.

Before she could say anything however, Buffy spoke up. "That actually sounds like fun!"

Her two friends were shocked and gave her confused looks, but Buffy explained. "Come on guys, I'll be gone in less than a week. Why not make some new interesting memories that we'll never forget?"

While she said this the athletic girl was already starting to undress. She slid the unbuttoned red dress shirt she had on off her arms and then started to lift the white jersey beneath it over her head, exposing her sports bra.

Her friends couldn't believe their eyes as their best friend proceeded to unbutton her jeans and push them to the floor, leaving her in just her underwear. Buffy stopped as she kicked them away. "Well, what are you two waiting for? We all need to strip."

Buffy walked closer to Andi and gripped the bottom of the Asian girl's t-shirt, starting to lift it up and expose the other girl's lacy purple bra. Andi tried to stop her. "B-Buffy, not in front of…"

Buffy grinned. "Why not? If you're so into Walker, why not show off what you've got? He wants to see you naked, so work it."

Andi thought about and realized she was actually a little turned on. Knowing a boy wanted to see her naked was making her horny, and she put her hands down and let her best friend finish removing her shirt.

Both boys' eyes widened as they saw Andi's bra. Based on how her grandmother raised her they never expected her to own sexy underwear, but Andi had a lot of new freedom living with Bex. Soon her pants were down too, exposing a matching tight pair of panties.

Walker could feel himself stiffening in his pants as he watched the two sexy teens standing together in their underwear, and both girls saw his bulge and started to get wet, leaking through their panties.

The two girls turned to look at Cyrus who had still not undressed. "Come on, Cyrus, what are you waiting for?" They both knew the boy was not sexually attracted to girls and so it didn't matter if he saw them naked. They had both changed in front of him before but they had never seen him naked.

Both girls, wearing only their underwear, walked over to their gay friend and grabbed his shirt, lifting both the light blue polo shirt and the white undershirt off him and revealing his thin bare chest.

Cyrus blushed and covered his boy nipples with both hands, causing the girls to giggle. "Don't be so shy, Cyrus. We've all seen a guy shirtless."

Thinking their friend would be more comfortable if they stripped all the way, Buffy and Andi looked at each other before grasping their bras. Buffy lifted her sports bra up, letting her surprisingly large B-cup breasts pop up, with their big dark nipples on the tips.

Then the topless girl went behind her friend and undid her own smaller bra, letting the Asian teen's A-cup titties out for her crush to see. Both Andi and Walker blushed as they saw how hard her nipples were atop her budding beasts.

Even after teasing Cyrus, Andi couldn't help but try and hide her own chest, but Buffy pushed her hands aside and even teased her with her mouth. The bustier teen kissed her friend's nipples and even lightly sucked on one breast, making Andi moan as her panties got even wetter.

Seeing his chance to tease the girls back, Cyrus smirked as he reached and grabbed Andi's tight panties and dragged them down, exposing her light bush and juicy pussy to everyone. Andi gasped in embarrassment as she was left completely naked, and she reached down to cover her privates.

Buffy hugged her best friend closer, reaching down to tease Andi's cunny with her fingers. "Come on, Andi. Look at Walker, he's so horny for you!" Andi was embarrassed but she did see Walker had a massive bulge in his skinny jeans and Buffy's fingers and lips were making her so horny as well.

Andi gave in and let her best friend pleasure her while she reached out to grab the athlete's butt. Giving Buffy a taste of her own medicine she pulled down the other girl's last remaining clothing and exposed her tight chocolate ass to the boys. Even though he wasn't aroused by the two, Cyrus's eyes still bulged out with surprise seeing his two best friends horny and playing with each other naked.

Then the girls remembered they had an audience and blushed as they pulled away from each other, turning back to Cyrus. They grinned at him as they saw he still wasn't fully stripped.

Buffy started to approach him again and reached down to unzip his khaki pants. Cyrus tried to stop her. "R-really guys, do I need to? C-can't Walker just do the sketches of you guys?"

Andi crossed her arms, propping up her A-cups a bit. "It's only fair that we all get to see you naked too, Cyrus." The boy groaned as he reluctantly lifted his butt off the chair and let Buffy pull down his pants, exposing his tight blue boxer briefs.

Still, Cyrus tried to keep as much of himself covered as possible. He grabbed the legs of his underwear and stretched them out, even though they barely covered any more of his legs.

Andi was a little worried about him now. "Come on, Cyrus. We're your best friends. Being naked in front of us is nothing."

Cyrus continued to blush. "Yeah, but not Walker…"

Buffy and Andi were both confused. "But you have gym class. Haven't you gotten naked with other guys?"

Cyrus actually tried to avoid stripping near other guys as much as possible because he knew he'd get a boner from all the hot guys in his class. But before he could explain, Walker stood up.

Walker smiled. "Don't worry, guys. If it helps, I can strip too. That way none of you have to be embarrassed."

All three blushed super hard as they all thought Walker was super hot. Before today Andi never would have believed she'd be naked with Walker and both of her best friends, but right now she felt herself getting wetter as her love interest removed his jacket and then lifted his graffiti t-shirt over his head, revealing his toned dark-skinned chest.

Cyrus felt himself get rock hard as he watched this cute boy start to strip and found himself staring at his sexy pecs. He put his hands over the bulge in his boxer briefs, hoping his friends and the sexy teen didn't see.

Next Walker kicked off his shoes and unbuttoned and unzipped his skinny jeans, revealing the waistband of his own black boxer briefs. Then he shocked all three of the Good Hair Crew and turned around, bending forward a bit to stick his ass out.

And all three teens' jaws dropped as they watched him drop his pants and underwear, revealing his sexy ass pointed right at them, his balls visible beneath his cheeks between his legs. Andi and Buffy's juices dripped down their thighs as they couldn't help but touch themselves, and Cyrus felt his throbbing boner try to tear through his own boxer briefs.

Finally, Walker turned back around, revealing his entire naked body. His seven-inch chocolate cock was rock hard, pointing right at the girl of his dreams and her friends. He blushed. 'Sorry, Andi, looking at you made me really hard. I'll have to take care if it later once I'm finished drawing."

Walker continued to smile even as his obscene boner throbbed and dripped pre from the head. "So, Cyrus, are you okay to strip now? I need to draw both male and female figures."

Cyrus looked at his friends, even more nervous now that Walker had made him hard. Both of them looked just as horny as him, their nipples swollen and their pussies soaked, and he realized if everyone else was aroused he might as well expose himself.

The Jewish boy stood up and dropped his boxer briefs, finally revealing his own rock hard six incher to his friends and Walker. All three were shocked at seeing such a cute, shy boy with a big erection, and the attention only made Cyrus blush harder and his own dick twitched.

Walker gave Cyrus an awkward smile before sitting back down, his own seven incher sort of getting in the way as he picked up his sketchbook again. "So, how about you guys just keep talking so this doesn't get too awkward while I draw?"

All four couldn't help but laugh as they realized there was no way it couldn't be awkward to keep talking while naked and horny. Both girls returned to their seats but couldn't help constantly looking over at Walker's sexy body and touching their own wet pussies.

Meanwhile, Cyrus tried to cover his erection with his hands, but it was too big to hide with his slender fingers and he just caused himself to moan by touching the sensitive tip, his hands getting sticky from precum.

Walker made a face. "Cyrus, I can't really do an accurate drawing of your body if you cover yourself."

Cyrus blushed and moved his hands again, only feeling even hornier as he was reminded he was being drawn.

The three tried to continue their conversation, with Buffy taking out more memories of her friends and them reminiscing about their friendship, while Walker tried to control his erection while drawing the two sexy naked girls. Every once in a while Andi and Buffy couldn't help but stare at the two boners nearby and touch themselves, gently rubbing their pussies between their legs or pinching their nipples.

Finally, Walker was about to start drawing Cyrus, when he realized the Jewish boy had not softened at all. "Um, Cyrus. This is supposed to be artistic nudity, so I can't draw people who are clearly aroused. D-do you think that will go down soon?"

Cyrus looked down and saw he was still rock hard. "Um, sorry. I don't know… It's just, the situation is making me really horny…"

Walker laughed a little. "That's alright, dude. I know these two sexy girls are making me throb too. Hey, how about Andi and Buffy give you a little hand and see if they can calm you down?"

Though the artist had fantasized about having sex with Andi, he knew Cyrus was her close friend and he could handle watching the two have their way with each other if it'd help Cyrus and his project.

Of course, the Good Hair Crew knew that girls wouldn't be able to get Cyrus off. Buffy and Andi weren't the cause of his boner at all. Cyrus Goodman was horny for Walker.

Both girls moved close to Cyrus and whispered to him. "Um, so I'm guessing we wouldn't be able to help?"

Cyrus blushed and shrugged. "Y-you could try. M-maybe it'll go down if I focus on you guys and not Walker…"

Buffy and Andi nodded and Andi reached out to grab her friend's penis, gasping as she felt how warm and hard it was. Meanwhile, Buffy moved around to the other side so Cyrus could kiss her and play with her B-cup boobs.

Walker somehow managed to get even harder as he watched the two sexy girls pleasure their male friend. The artist wished he was the one getting jacked off by Andi and even he wanted to play with Buffy's big breasts. Still, he avoided touching his own dick as he didn't want to get distracted while he was still working.

But even though Cyrus tried to focus on the girls touching him and even unsexy thoughts, he couldn't forget that Walker was watching him getting a handjob and his dick continued to throb. Both girls looked sad as their friend got no relief.

Buffy leaned in close. "Sorry Cyrus, but I think you're gonna have to tell him."

Cyrus nodded. He hadn't told many people yet, but it looked like there was no way out of the situation. "W-Walker… actually, Buffy and Andi won't be able to help me…"

Walker was confused. "Jeeze, not even girls this sexy can get you off?"

Andi and Buffy both blushed as they were called sexy, but Cyrus continued. "No, Walker. A-actually, the reason I'm so horny right now… is because of you. I'm gay."

Walker's eyes opened wide, and his own dick twitched. He had never imagined all three of the teens in front of him were turned on by him, but he could understand now why Andi and Buffy's sexy bodies weren't helping the Jewish boy.

"So, do you want me to help get you off?"

All three were shocked at what the artist said, especially Cyrus. "R-really, I thought you liked Andi?"

Walker nodded. "Well your friends were willing to help you out even though you weren't into girls. I'm obviously really attracted to Andi, but if you need the help, I can get you off." Walker smiled. "Besides, you're really cute, and sometimes guys turn me on a little too."

Cyrus couldn't believe what was going on as Walker put down his sketchbook again and walked toward him, his big dark dick bouncing and pointing right at him. Cyrus's own cock twitched again and spurted precum as the other boy called him cute.

Then Walker dropped to his knees between the Jewish boy's legs and reached out to grab his six-incher. Cyrus gasped and shot another big glob of pre all over the other boy's fingers, but Walker just continued to smile. 'Jeeze, you're just as horny as I am." The artist reached down and waggled his own dick, which was dripping pre as well.

None of the other teens could believe their eyes as Walker then lifted his hand up and licked the pre off his hand. Buffy and Andi began to finger themselves again as they watched the insanely hot display and Cyrus's cock throbbed and leaked even more.

Walker kept smiling. "Not bad. Tastes even better than mine."

None of the three could believe Walker tasted his own precum, but they barely had time to think about it as he did something even more shocking. The artist leaned his head in and took Cyrus's glans in his mouth, sucking on the Jewish's boy's circumcised cock head like a baby. Cyrus couldn't help but grasp onto the chair with both hands and buck his hips into the air, fucking Walker's mouth.

Even as he was surprised by even more of the other boy's thick rod in his mouth, Walker continued to happily suck on it, fulfilling his promise to get Cyrus off. He started to use one hand to massage the smaller boy's balls as his other hand went down to jerk off his own member.

Andi and Buffy couldn't take it anymore. Watching Walker jerk himself off while sucking Cyrus was making them both too horny, and they needed relief too. They looked at each other and sensed how badly the other wanted to fuck, and Andi got up and climbed onto her best friend's lap.

Together, the two girls began to molest each other's bodies. Their pussies rubbed together, with their throbbing clits touching and making their juices flood out even more all over their thighs. They embraced and felt their sensitive boobs rub together, their nipples tingling almost as much as their clits.

Neither could believe how good it felt to touch each other like this, and they wished they had done this at sleepovers in the past. Their whole bodies tingled with arousal as they found themselves kissing with tongue, only stopping to turn and watch the other gay show going on nearby.

Cyrus soon grabbed Walker's head by the curly hair and started fucking his mouth even more, his own body feeling so hot and sensitive as the artist sucked and licked his cock, swallowing every drop of pre as he fondled his tight balls. Watching the sexy teen looking up at him with those big brown eyes and the remains of his pre on his lips was driving him wild, especially as Walker continued to jack off in rhythm with the blowjob.

Out of the corner of his eye, Walker could see the two girls making out and touching each other as well, and the lesbian display combined with sucking Cyrus made him even hornier, his own pre dripping off his dark cock head and hitting the floor beneath the chair.

As Cyrus felt himself getting close to cumming, he couldn't help but touch himself all over, pinching and rubbing his own bare nipples and bucking his hips harder off the chair as he fucked Walker's mouth.

Meanwhile the girls began to finger each other's pussies, with Andi pushing two fingers into Buffy's slightly bushy dark pussy and Buffy spreading the Asian teen's pink virgin cunny with one while teasing her clit with her thumb. Both soon had their hands soaked in each other's juices and they felt like they were in heaven. The two couldn't help but stare longingly into each other's eyes as they lifted their hands up and tasted each other's sex juices, sucking them off their fingers before kissing again and sharing the liquids.

Cyrus couldn't take it anymore as he felt his balls tighten up, and he erupted into Walker's mouth. Walker continued to lick and suck the sensitive cock as he swallowed every drop of the boy's creamy load. The taste and feeling pushed the artist over the edge too and Walker shot his own thick cum all over the floor under Cyrus's chair.

Even after swallowing every drop, Walker continued to suck and lick the Jewish boy's sensitive dick, making sure to lick it clean of the sticky liquid before pulling away and licking his lips. "That was delicious, man."

Cyrus couldn't believe his eyes as he saw Walker smile up at him still, then lift his hand up which was covered in his own cum and lick his palm, comparing the taste to Cyrus's. "Mmm, I think I like yours better."

The gay teen's cock continued to twitch as he heard Walker talk about his cum. Meanwhile, the girls had seen the whole show and hearing that comment was too much for them. Both Buffy and Andi held each other tight as they came on each other's fingers, squirting their juices super hard and soaking their thighs and the chair as they moaned intensely.

Even though he had just came, Walker's dick immediately returned to his full erection from the insanely hot site of his crush cumming with her best friend, and he wanted her pussy so badly. Meanwhile, Cyrus's wasn't going down either, as just one orgasm wasn't enough to calm him down during this insanely hot session.

Walker smiled as he got up. "So, looks like we're not done yet, huh?"

Cyrus shyly nodded. "Sorry, do you mind helping out a little more?"

Walker was about to agree when Andi spoke up. "W-Walker… I was hoping I could have a turn with you…"

Buffy smirked as her best friend finally spoke up for herself. "Yeah, Walker. Don't leave the sexiest girl in the world hanging."

Walker couldn't help but laugh a little. "There's no need to be jealous, Andi. You can both have a piece of me."

Andi and Cyrus were confused. "But how? You only have one dick."

Walker grinned. "Yeah, but I've got this too." He turned away from Cyrus and reached behind himself with both hands, gripping his dark ass cheeks and spreading them to reveal his tight butthole.

Cyrus's jaw dropped. "Y-you mean I can fuck you in the butt?"

Andi and Buffy were just as shocked as Walker confirmed. "I can do Andi's pussy while you take my anal virginity. Is that alright, Andi?"

Andi blushed super hard. She had never imagined her first time to be like this, but she couldn't deny she was super turned on by it. She continued to rub her soaking wet pussy as she stood up, with Buffy still hugging her from behind. "O-of course, Walker… I'd love that!"

Buffy helped Andi climb onto the table, still fondling her Asian friend's sexy naked body and small tits while laying her on her back. Next Walker climbed on and knelt between her legs, stroking his dick a few times and smearing his pre and extra cum all over it so it was good and lubed up. Andi moaned as he rubbed the tip against her lower lips, and Walker leaned over her to kiss her and make her feel good before he put it in.

Once Andi was completely ready, she moaned in intense pleasure as Walker thrust inside her, his big thick cock stretching her virgin pussy and popping her cherry as he filled her up completely. She quickly came just from the penetration and her juices squirted out all over her crush's cock and thighs as his base hit her thighs.

Buffy couldn't help but keep fingering herself as she watched, a puddle of her juices forming on the edge of the table as she humped it, adding a third finger inside her as she also fondled her B-cup tits.

Walker begin to work up a rhythm as he thrusted in and out of Andi, getting her used to his size as he screwed her tight teen pussy. Cyrus couldn't help but start to masturbate too as he watched the artist from behind, staring at his sexy ass as it thrust back and forth, looking so inviting. He couldn't take it anymore and he embraced Walker from behind, letting his throbbing six inches grind against the other boy's butt, smearing his precum all over his buttcrack.

Walker laughed. "Jeeze, impatient huh? Alright, you can put it in." Even as he continued fucking Andi, Walker reached back with one hand to spread his ass, letting Cyrus handle the rest as he pressed his sticky throbbing cock head against his hole.

Walker moaned intensely hard as he felt his backdoor get penetrated. Though Cyrus wasn't as big as Walker, the artist had never had a dick in his butt before, and it stretched his butthole quite a bit as he lost his anal virginity. Cyrus was too horny and inexperienced to give Walker a chance to get used to it, and his hips almost moved on their own as he began to fuck the boy faster and harder.

Soon, Buffy found herself watching a sex train, with Cyrus slamming into Walker's butt and pushing him deeper into Andi's cunny. All three moaned so hard as they felt each other's bodies, with Cyrus rubbing Walker's hard nipples from behind and Walker sucking and rubbing on Andi's budding titties.

Buffy couldn't take it anymore, and she climbed onto the table to join in as well. "Come on guys, I'm the one leaving!" Her friends laughed a bit as the athletic teen positioned herself over Andi's face, her juices practically a flood as they dripped onto her best friend's lips.

Then she sat down, letting Andi taste her directly, pushing her tongue inside her cunt and spreading her lips with both hands. The intense smell and taste of Buffy's pussy was intoxicating and Andi felt like her whole body was in heaven as she ate out her best friend and got fucked harder and harder by her crush.

Walker never imagined getting fucked in the ass could feel so good, but he was now wishing he had tried it sooner as Cyrus's dick was making his body feel so hot. Plus it was making his own cock go even deeper into Andi. With pleasure assaulting him on both ends, Walker couldn't hold on much longer. The same was true of Cyrus, who had never had sex before and could barely keep himself from cumming immediately.

Soon all four teens were on the edge. Andi was the first to cum, moaning into Buffy's pussy as her own cunny squeezed around Walker's seven inch cock. Her juices squirted out insanely hard all over Walker, and it was too much for the artist as he shouted "Andi, I'm cumming!" before his own hot load burst out into the Asian teen's pussy. Knowing he could finally let loose without being considered too fast, Cyrus announced his own orgasm and let loose a hot flood of thick cream into Walker's butt.

Finally, Buffy let out her own intense moan as Andi's tongue and fingers pushed her over the edge, the biggest squirt of juices yet splashing all over her best friend's face.

All four teens collapsed together, with Walker lying on top of Andi and Cyrus against him. Buffy fell to the side and embraced Andi's side as she watched her two friends both hug the boy of their dreams. She giggled as she realized how cute they looked.

Finally, Buffy decided to speak up as they calmed down. "I know you still need to finish the sketch for class, Walker. But don't worry about giving me a copy. Nothing can compare to the memory of doing something so hot with my best friends."

Walker blushed. "Th-that's good… Because we kind of got cum and juices all over the picture…"

* * *

Thanks for reading, everyone! I just started watching Andi Mack and I figured it was about time I wrote something based on it!

Please let me know what you think and if there any other ideas you want to see!


End file.
